My Kawaii Girl and My Kawaii Imotou
by Blue'Fairy Kojou
Summary: Dia kekasihku yang cantik, imut dan pintar, Idola semua pria, tetapi dia tetap milikku./ Dia adikku, gadis pemalas, gamers, egois dan tak bertanggung jawab./ Onii-chaan! Belikan aku komiknyaa / Aku tidak menyukai Komik dan Game, Sasuke-kun / Terinspirasi dari Anime 'Himoutou! Umaru-chan'/ RnR dong Pleasee
1. Chapter 1

**My Kawaii Girl and My Kawaii Imotou** By **BlueFairy Kojou**

 **Naruto** Disclaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**

Main Char: SasuSakuSaso (Pair: SasuSaku – SakuSaso 'KakakAdik')

 **Summari:** Dia kekasihku yang cantik, imut dan pintar, Idola semua pria, tetapi dia tetap milikku./ Dia adikku, gadis pemalas, gamers, egois dan tak bertanggung jawab./ Onii-chaan! Belikan aku komiknyaa~/ Aku tidak menyukai Komik dan Game, Sasuke-kun~/ Terinspirasi dari Anime 'Himoutou! Umaru-chan!'/ RnR dong Pleasee~

.

.

.

 **Don't Like? Don't Read^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sasuke POV**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sakura! Wah~ Kau dapat nilai sepurna lagi ya? Wah! Padahal test Fisikanya susah sekali." _Onyx_ ku melirik ke arah beberapa gadis yang mengelilingi gadis berambut pink sepinggang yang duduk dua meja di depanku. Gadis berambut musim semi itu tersenyum manis hingga ku bisa merasakan kedua pipiku memerah.

"Ah! Aku rasa ini hanya keberuntunganku saja." Suara gadis itu membuatku nyaman. Ah, indah sekali.

"Are, aku mau menanyakan ini tadi pagi. Kenapa matamu memerah?" pertanyaan dari gadis berambut kuning ponytail yang kutahu bernama ino itu memancing rasa penasaranku.

"Ah, itu. Semalam aku bertengkar dengan Onii-chan." Ucap gadis itu. Cih, kakaknya minta di hajar. Aku berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"Sakura."

"Are? Sasuke-kun?" ucap kekasih pinkku itu.

"Mau ke kantin? Sudah istirahatkan. Ayo." Ajakku. Kedua _Emerald_ gadis itu berbinar. Uugh, minta dicium Saja.

"Ayo."

.

.

.

 **Sakura POV**

.

.

"Menyebalkan.. Nilaiku banyak yang anjlok." Gumam Ino. Aku Cuma tersenyum menanggapi.

"Aku iri padamu Sakura. Kau sudah cantik, pintar, berbakat, kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke pula." Katanya. Wajahku memanas.

"Ugh, kenapa bawa-bawa Sasuke-kun. Aku malu'lah~" ucapku.

"Hehehe.. Kalian serasi lohh~ Aku jadi iri." Ucap Ino. Duh, Ino berhenti deh. Aku bisa tambah _blushing._

"Ah, aku belok duluan Sakura. Sampai jumpa besok." Ino dan aku berhenti di perempatan jalan tempat kami berpisah. Yah~ jalan rumah kami berbeda. Aku melambaikan tanganku.

"Yup! Matta nee." Balas Ku. Setelah sudah melihat Ino menjauh, Seringai tercipta di bibirku.

'Tadaima! Surgaku!' Yuup! Surgaku! Apartement Kesayangankuu~~~

.

.

'Braaak!

Aku membuka pintu apartement dengan kasar! Segera saja aku mengganti pakaianku dan memakai Tudung Kyuubiku. Secepat kelas kaki jenjangku melangkah menuju Dapur, membuka kulkas, mengambil beberapa photato chips, coklat dan terpenting! Cola!

Aku segera berjalan menuju kamarku dan Onii-chan, memutar komputerku dan menyetel Game yang baru update pagi ini!

"Hohoho! Sakura~ Selamat berpesta!"

.

.

.

 **Sasori POV**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mendesah lelah. Jujur pekerjaan dikantor hari ini cukup melelahkan. Proposalku di tolak. Sial, padahal aku mengerjakannya selama dua malam tanpa tidur. Tapi, yang kuhadapi selanjutnya adalah yang paling melelahkan. Kubuka Pintu apartement.

"Tadaima." Ucapku.

.Hening. Dimana suara cempreng yang sering menggangguku itu. Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk dan berjalan menuju kamar. Hazelku melotot. Perempatan siku-siku muncul dan aku menggeram kesal.

"Sakura!" desisku. Gadis itu, Haruno Sakura. Adik perempuanku satu-satunya. Tidur di depan komputer yang menyala, bantal dan manga yang berhamburan, botol-botol cola dan pembungkus snack Photato yang berhamburan banyak. Aku mendesah kesal.

'Otou-san.. Okaa-san! Izinkan aku membuangnya~'

Yah. Dia adikku Haruno Sakura, gadis cantik, pintar, berbakat dan punya banyak talenta, di sukai orang banya karena sikap baik dan kecantikannya. Ya~ Itu yang dipikirkan semua orang. Tapi tidak untukku.

.

.

 **TBC!**

 **Hahahaaiii.. Duh, gila nih saya karena bikin fic baru lagi.**

 **Blue minta maaf karena baru muncul. Blue sedang sibuk karena sudah persiapan untuk praktek Kerja Lapangan di Kota Makassar!**

 **Disini ada orang makassar? Hehehe..**

 **Yup! Mungkin bakal lama update. Semoga Blue bisa ambil waktu buat lanjut fic!**

 **Yup! Sampai jumpa di Fic selanjutnya~**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2~**

 **My Kawaii Girl and My Kawaii Imotou!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ughh! Onii-chan! Nasi gorengnya sudah dingiiin~" keluh Sakura saat sendokan pertama nasi goreng buatan kakaknya masuk ke mulutnya. Sasori dongkol, dahinya sudah di penuhi perempatan urat-urat kesal.

"Gzz! Itu salahmu sendiri! Makanya habiskan dulu makananmu lalu lanjutkan bermain gamenya!" ucap Sasori kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal, Sudah sejam yang lalu dia menyajikan makan malam itu dan adik pinknya malah asik bermain game, saat dirinya menyuruh makan, malah diceramahi.

 _"Onii-chan! Berisik! Kalau charku sampai terbunuh, aku akan ngambek padamu!"_ Hah. Sasori ingin sekali memukuli adiknya itu, tapi yah~ Kayaknya harus ditahan, Otou-san dan Okaa-sannya akan mendampratnya lagi kalau adik satu-satunya itu mengambek. Hadeh, menjadi kakak selalu serba salah.

"Ugh! Besok hari rabu ya? Ada kelas tenis. Aku bosaan~" keluh Sakura.

"Rabu jidatmu. Ini hari senin." Sela Sasori.

"Oh? Masih hari senin toh, pantasan hari berlalu dengan lambat-... Eh? Hari senin!?" Sakura berteriak.

"Ohoyy! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berteriak begitu." Tanya Sasori.

"Hari ini ada _manga_ FairyTail yang keluar! Duh! Senin lalu endingnya bikin greget!" seru Sakura senang.

"M-manga?" Sakura tersenyum misterius lalu memasang _puppyeyes_ andalannya.

" _Onii-chan_ , Onegai~ Pergilah ke Toko dan belikan aku satu." Mohon Sakura.

 _'Hehehe.. Dia pasti tidak akan tahan dengan jurusku ini~'_ batin Sakura licik.

"Hah? Tidak mau." Tolak Sasori.

"Kenapa!?"

"Hah~ Aku lelah, Saku. Pekerjaanku hari ini menguras tenaga." Ucap Sasori malas.

"Kau masih bisa membelinya besok pagi saat pergi kesekolah'kan?" Sakura menggelengg.

"Tidak bisa! Kalau begini semua bakal tau."

"Tau?" tanya Sasori bingung.

"Saat aku disekolah aku berkata ' _Aku tidak boleh baca manga, makanya aku tidak tahu apa itu FT.'_.. Begitulah yang ku bicarakan!" ucap Sakura. Sasori mendengus.

"Merepotkan sekali. Memang kenapa kau berkata begitu?" tanya Sasori.

"Hah~ Aku juga kerepotan. Kadang, orang-orang di sekolahku membuat gosip kalau Aku suka membaca buku Sastra di Perpustakaan Rumah." Sasori mendengus.

"Kau tidak akan pernah melakukan hal itu. Tapi tetap! Aku tidak mau membeli _manga_ itu." Ucap Sasori. Sakura mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Dia segera melompat naik dia atas ranjang dan berguling-guling dan merengek.

"Tidak! Tidak Mau! Onii-chan belikan! Belikan! Manga! Mangaa! Hukk! Onii-chan! Aku mau membacanya sekarang! Sekarang!" Sasori menutup kedua telinganya. Sial, suara adiknya cempreng sekali! Sasori terdiam, dilihatnya adiknya yang masih berguling-guling sambil terus merengek.

 _'Sakura! Sudah setahun kami tinggal bersama di apartement ini. Saat datang pertama kali dia begitu sopan dan rapi, tapi- sebulan kemudian sifatnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Malas dan susah di atur. Ini menjadi tanggung jawabku. Kalau dia begini terus, aku akan menjadi kakak yang gagal!'_ Batin Sasori. Dia berdiri tegak di hadapan adiknya yang sudah berhenti merengek.

 _'Are? Padahal dia selalu mematuhiku kalau aku melakukan hal ini. Apakah cara ini sudah tidak berhasil lagi?_ ' pikir Sakura.

"Saso-Nii~ Onegai!" ucap Sakura memohon.

"Tidak!" seru Sasori tegas.

"Huh?" gumam Sakura kaget. _Emerald_ nya berkaca-kaca, sudut matanya sudah mengeluarkan air mata. Hazel Sasori membulat.

 _'Gawat!'_

"Hiks! Hwuaaaaaa! Sekarang! Pokoknya sekarang! Hwuaaa! Onii-chaan!" Sakura kembali merengek. Sasori segera menutup kedua telinganya.

 _"Urusai!"_

"Onii-chaaan! SEKARAANG!"

.

.

.

'Cklikk.'

"Terimakasih sudah datang."

.

Sasori bercakak pinggang di depan adiknya yang sedang asik membaca manga sambil gulingan di atas ranjangnya. Yah, dengan berat hati Sasori membelikan _manga FairyTail_ itu.

"Dengar Sakura. Ini yang terakhir kali aku mela-"

"Sttt.." Sakura motong perkataan Sasori.

"Berisik Onii-chan. Bagian ini yang sudah menarik. Tolong diam." Ucap Sakura.

"Gzzz.." Perempatan siku-siku muncul di jidat Sasori.

 _'Sabar Sasori.. Sabar.. Wajah imutmu nanti luntur nanti.'_ Batin Sasori sabar.

"Terus.. Tadi kau ke _konbini_ kenapa tidak sekalian membeli _cola_ dan cemilan juga." Ucap Sakura santai.

" _O-ma-e-na_!" Seru Sasori.

"Onii-chaan! Kembalikan Komikku!"

.

.

.

"Sakura-chan. Apa kau mau ikut perkemahan minggu depan?" tanya gadis bercepol dua bernama Tenten kepada gadis berambut merah jambu yang menikmati bentonya.

"Hm? Kemping?"

"Yup! Dilaksanakan minggu depan loh!" ucap Ino senang dengan mata yang berbinar.

 _'Kalau kemping maka.. Aku tidak akan bersenang-senang dengan Komputer, manga, game dan terlebih- Photato dan Cola-ku!'_ batin Sakura menjerit.

"Ah itu, aku tidak tahu." Kata Sakura.

"Ayolah, Saku-chan! Sesekali kita bersenang-senang. Ne ne, katanya bakal ada lomba _Dance couple,_ kau dan Sasuke-kun pasti akan memenangkan lomba!" ucap Tenten bersemangat. Wajah Sakura memerah. Diliriknya pemuda berambut raven yang sedang memainkan tabnya sambil ngobrol dengan pemuda berambut coklat panjang.

"Ugh, kau itu Tenten. Uhmm, Aku akan menanyakan pada _onii-chan_ dulu kalau dia mengijinkan." Ucap Sakura.

"Yosh! Mudahan dia mengijinkanmu!" seru Ino.

 _'Mudahan tidak diijinkan!'_ Do'a Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Aku mengijinkannya." Ucap pemuda berambut merah bata tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari komputer di hadapannya. Wajah Sakura berubah menjadi muram.

"Kenapa kau mengijinkannya!?" seru Sakura saat kakaknya itu menyetujui agar dirinya pergi berkemah.

"Yah kau itu perlu jalan-jalan juga, jangan hanya berdiam dalam rumah." Ucap Sasori.

 _'Dan juga- aku bisa bebas sementara darimu. Yosh~'_ batin Sasori senang, seringai kecil tercipta dibibirnya tanpa diketahui oleh adiknya itu. Sakura mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Ugh! Onii-chan menyebalkan."

.

.

.

"Hn? Kau kenapa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat kekasih pinknya yang tampak lelah.

"Hmm? _Daijobu desu,_ Sasuke-kun. Hanya saja, semalam aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang." Ucap Sakura.

 _'Ini gara-gara Onii-chan! Coba saja dia tidak Ughhh, Shannarou!'_ lanjut Sakura dalam hati.

"Begitu? Jangan kebanyakan bergadang." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus puncak kepala Sakura. Wajah Sakura memerah.

 _'Ughhhh! Minta diciummmm!'_ Batin Sasuke menjerit saat melihat wajah memerah gadisnya.

"Ne.. Apa kau pulang sekolah ada waktu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hm? Oh, iya. Memang kenapa Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke menggaruk pipi kanannya yang memerah.

"Yah, itu. Mau berkencan?" ajak Sasuke. Sakura terkekeh.

 _'Yah, gak apa-apa deh sesekali jalan dengan Sasuke-kun, sekalian liat barangkali ada Komik yang menarik. Dan pasti, ntar malam aku suru Onii-chan belikan khekhekhe.'_ Pikir Sakura licik.

"Yup! Tentu saja!"

.

.

.

"Sakura, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjukan dua buah kaset game.

"Wah, keren Sasuke-kun. Game terbaru ya? Keren." Ucap Sakura semangat.

 _'Wahh... Sugoii na! Duh, kalau gak ada Sasuke-kun udah aku beli.'_ Pikir Sakura.

"Sou.. kalau begitu aku beli dua-duanya saja." Ucap Sasuke. Sakura hanya ber'oh ria sambil mengangguk. Keduanya lalu kembali berjalan-jalan di Toko Game itu.

 _'drrtt.. drrrtt..'_

Ponsel Sakura bergetar dan dengan segera Sakura mengambil hpnya dari saku roknya.

 _'Onii-chan is Calling'_

"Moshi-moshi, onii-chan?" sapa Sakura.

 _"Uh oh? Sakura? Gomen. Aku pulang lambat hari ini. Gomenne."_ Ucap Sasori.

"Sou? Baiklah. _Daijobu yo, Onii-chan_." Balas Sakura.

 _"Maaf ya, ya sudah aku tutup dulu."_

 _'titt.. titt..'_

"Kenapa, Saku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Oh? Tidak apa-apa, Sasu-kun. Hari ini _onii-chan_ lembur kerja, jadi dia menelponku." Ucap Sakura.

"Sou.. Kalau mau, makan malam dirumahku?" ajak Sasuke.

"Ehh? T-tapi nanti hanya merepotkan saja." Ucap Sakura tidak enak.

 _'Ughh.. Aku malas memasak, tapi aku sangat lapar.'_ Ringis Sakura.

 _"Daijobu yo_.. Lagia _kaa-san_ pasti senang kau datang berkunjung." Ucap Sasuke.

"Souka.. Ba-baiklah."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Bagaimana tingkah Sakura saat berkunjung di rumah Sasuke. Nantikan di chap selanjutnya~~**

 **Hy semua. Blue balik!^^**

 **Maaf lama update, blue sibuk dalam pelajaran persiapan untuk PSG nih ^^**

 **Maaf gak bisa balas reviewnya! Yosh, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya!**


End file.
